


They Who Burns, The Fire Dragon

by Novalight



Series: The Dragon Diagon, They Who Burns Hot or Cold [1]
Category: Godzilla (2014), Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Maybe - Freeform, Other titans mentioned - Freeform, based on the dragon i'm drawing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 23:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novalight/pseuds/Novalight
Summary: They Who Burns has risen again, on an off coast island in the middle of nowhere. And They don't want to go back to sleep. Even if Godzilla commands it.





	They Who Burns, The Fire Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Gah! I can't believe I'm doing this. Since Godzilla: King of The Monster has came out, It's what I've been kind of obsessing over. I love the Monsterverse so much! Out of the second movie, my favourite characters are Rodan and Ghidorah. Well, San aka Kevin :)

Hearing the call of the One Who Is Many, They slowly awoke. Eyes blinking open sluggishly, They saw they were deep in their nest, with metal wires keeping their body compressed. They snarled, feeling the cool volcano's temperature start to rise. Soon, the once harden magma around them started to melt, coating Their body in its warmth. Growing angry, They twisted as the metal binding them easily melted against Their skin.

The ground trembled as dark ash clouds erupted from the dormant volcano. At the foot of the volcano, citizens of a small island froze in fear as something crawled out of the throat, sending balls of fire in all directions.

Sharp claws gripped the vent, with hot magma being jostled and starting to run down the sides of the mountain slowly, as the large body started to heave itself out of the throat of the now very active volcano.

A large head, with sets of curved horns emerging from behind its temple and the curve of its jaw, connected to a long, but thick neck. As the beast continued to emerge, hot magma coating its thick scales, the ground trembled again.

Two massive, thick leather like wings, covered in scales and the ends dripping magma, emerged from the top vent. Sharp wing claws dug into the side as the massive creature used

Their shoulder and chest muscles to finally, finally, pull Them-self fully out of the bottleneck of the volcano.

With sharp spines making a path down Their back and ending in a tail full of sharp spikes and bone, the mighty Dragon of Death, The Fire Dragon, They Who Burns, roared Their victory, sending spit and lava spewing.

Hearing the panicked screams below, They Who Burns turned its large head, watching as small pink flesh ran towards the beach. They Who Burns tilted their head, stretching their burning wings.

Falling forward and only flapping once, They Who Burns was air born. Roaring, feeling a pressure in Their throat, They Who Burns opened their maw and let loose the hot lava, allowing it to drip down in violent spurts.

Behind them, the buildings and land are instantly teared apart from the force of their body cutting through the air. The citizens screamed before falling silent as they were swept up with the force of the air, suffocating in their shadow.

The citizens what were left, trapped between the ocean and They Who Burns, screamed in agony as they were coated in a thick layer of lava, burning instantly, turning flesh and bone into liquid, then into ash.

They Who Burns roared, Their chest rumbling as They circled its island, its nest still violently exploding. After thousands of years, They were finally free.

And, after looking at the aftermath of what They caused, They were never going back.

Not even Their King, Godzilla, will make Them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short,mainly because I thought it would be cool to introduce a Fire Dragon, which can manipulate its surroundings for everything to basically catch fire. I briefly considered making it an Ice Dragon, but thought there was too many of that type of stuff around. Mainly I was inspired because right now, I'm creating an art peace of a Fire Dragon on a canvas. I tried to describe the features I drew, but imagine whatever you like.


End file.
